


Realm of Realms

by Contego



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, I'm Sorry, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin goes by another name. Emrys, ” Arthur’s eyes widened at the revelation. Emrys. The sorcerer Emrys. The man that Camelot was hellbent on capturing, “He’s the most powerful wizard to walk this earth.” Gaius spoke softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realm of Realms

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I usually edit my fics at least 3 times, but i didn't with this one. Expect better quality for the next part.

The last Merlin saw before he was dragged to the dungeon was a pot floating just above the ground. He was  _ stupid  _ to let his magic be seen. How could he have not noticed Uther standing  _ right there  _ when he did it? Now he’s in a dungeon and sure to meet his end soon. 

 

“Father, you can’t be serious!  _ Merlin?  _ A  _ sorcerer?  _ That’s completely ridiculous!” Arthur’s voice rang out in the dungeon as he walked down the steps. Surely Arthur would get him out of this, couldn’t he? 

 

“He used magic, Arthur.  _ Magic!  _ I saw it with my own eyes, Arthur! How dare you question your father- the king.” Uther pointed his finger at Arthur as if to tell him to back off. He then turned to Merlin, “And you- sorcerer.” Uther paused, thinking over what would be the fate of this boy. 

“ I sentence you to death tomorrow morning by hanging.” He turned to the guards, “Make sure my son doesn’t try to break him free.” The guards nodded and Uther turned, walking back up the stairs. Merlin sat there completely in shock. Tomorrow morning he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 

Arthur stood there, “Merlin, I-” 

“No. Don’t say anything… Please don’t say anything to me, Arthur.”  
Arthur looked at him with a sad look, his pain from the news of Merlin’s fate hidden on his face. They stayed silent for a few minutes. 

“There’s a letter in my cupboard of my room. I want you to give it to my mother. She deserves to know from me why I was killed. Why I was stupid enough to let this happen.” That was the last thing Merlin said to him before he turned and settled down on the cold hard floor. Merlin wouldn’t admit it, but he let a few tears escape that night. 

 

\---

 

_ “Merlin! You’re it!” A young boy yelled out, laughing as he tagged a smaller boy with his hand. Merlin groaned, giving the boy a glare. _

_ “Why can’t we play  _ my  _ way, Will?” _

_ “Because  _ your _ way is cheating! You can’t use magic if I can’t! It only makes sense, Mer.” Will explained to Merlin, patting his back.  _

_ “Let’s get back home. It’s getting dark.” Will smiled at him, taking his hand to lead him home. Will and Merlin had been playing all day, which was a lot more tiring than one would think. Especially when one has a long journey back. They walked in silence for the longest time, listening to the bugs chirp. _

_ “Did you hear about Ms.Abigail? They thought she was a witch... So now... ” Merlin asked softly, looking at the ground. Will frowned, nodding his head slowly. Not only 4 days ago had a lady in their small village been dragged out of her house by her hair for being accused of witchcraft.  She was burned. That rarely happened in their small village, but was still terrifying to them nonetheless.  _

_ “Do you think they’ll burn me, Will?” When Will heard this, he stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Merlin by the shoulders.  _

_ “No! They won’t. If they even tried to hurt you, Mer, I would punch ‘em right in the face! You’re not going anywhere. Not for a long time.” Will flashed Merlin a smile, pulling him into a hug. Merlin felt safe when he was with Will. He knew that as long as they had each other, no one could do anything to them. _

 

_ \--- _

 

Arthur slammed his chamber doors open, yelling at anyone around him. Morgana followed shortly behind, trying to calm him, but it didn't work. Arthur  couldn’t believe this. Merlin… A  _ sorcerer?  _ It couldn’t be possible. His father was making a huge mistake by sentencing Merlin to death... There was no way that this was possible.

 

"Arthur, everything will be alright. We can help him somehow, I'm sure of it." Morgana said softly, but Arthur just ignored her. 

 

“Send Gaius to my chambers… Now!” He yelled out to a passing servant. The poor girl was frightened by his shouts, scurrying off to fulfill her future king’s orders and avoid further yelling. Arthur paced his chamber back and forth, contemplating on what he could- no,  _ will  _ do. The prince sighed, running his hands through his hair when the chamber door opened. 

 

“Yes, Sire?” Arthur turned to face Gaius only to see that the man was a complete wreck. His eyes were red and full of pain. “I understand you wanted to see me?” Arthur nodded, motioning for Gaius to sit with him and Morgana at the smaller table in the corner of his chambers. 

 

“Is this about Merlin, Sire?” Gaius asked softly, trying to hold back the tears. Arthur nodded, looking down.

 

“I need to know, Gaius… Is he a sorcerer?” Arthur asked softly, hoping the answer from the older man would be what he needed liberate Merlin. But what Gaius said turned Arthur’s world around.   
  
“Yes. Merlin is a sorcerer… “

“How long did y-”

“Since before he came here. His mother sent him here to be safe and learn how to deal with his growing magical abilities.” Gaius wiped a tear from his eye, leaning in closer to the prince and the ward. 

“Please, Sire, save him. You don’t understand how important he is.” Arthur looked at him, raising a brow, confused. Morgana simply sat there, her expression unwavering.

 

“What are you talking about, Gaius?” Gaius sighed, casting his gaze out the window. 

“Merlin goes by another name. Emrys, ” Arthur’s eyes widened at the revelation. Emrys. The sorcerer Emrys. The man that Camelot was hellbent on capturing, “He’s the most powerful wizard to walk the face of this earth.” Gaius spoke softly. Morgana's eyes widened at the revelation, but not for the right reasons. 

 

“He’s… What?” Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Merlin. His idiot servant was somehow the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. All Arthur’s life he was taught that magic was evil and so is everyone that uses it, but Merlin… He never hurt him. He would never do that. 

 

“Gaius, my father saw Merlin using magic… There’s nothing I can do. I’m sorry.” Arthur felt tears try to escape, but he wouldn’t let them fall. It was tearing him apart that someone so Loyal to Camelot and to him would have to meet such a terrible end. Arthur stood from his seat, going over to the window and down into the square where Merlin would breathe his last breath. Gaius and Morgana watched the future king mourn. 

 

“I should get going, Sire. I have to make arrangements to make.” Gaius said softly, getting up and making his way to the door. He gave one last look over his shoulder to Arthur before turning and leaving. He motioned for Morgana to follow and, for once, she did as she was told. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Arthur whispered, finally letting his tears fall.

 

\---

 

_ Tears filled Merlin’s eyes when he broke the news to Will.  _

 

_ “You’re… Leaving?” Will asked, disbelief still filling his mind. Merlin couldn’t be leaving- not now. They were just now getting old enough to go away together. Merlin couldn’t be leaving him now.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Will. It’ll be safer for me there. You have to understand that. Please tell me you understand.” Merlin pleaded, reaching to Will and grabbing his hand firmly. Merlin looked at him, his brows furrowed.  _

 

_ “When would be the next time I see you?” Will asked, his eyes never able to meet the eyes of the boy in front of him. Will was utterly against Merlin leaving to go to Camelot. They all knew the stories. Camelot hated anyone with magic and didn’t hesitate to murder them with no proof.  _

 

_ “I don’t know, Will. I’ll write to you every week and I can come visit whenever able.” Merlin added, hoping to bring up his spirits. Will finally looked at Merlin in the eyes, a smile finding its way up.  _

 

_ “You better.” Will pulled Merlin into a hug, not letting go for the longest time.  _

 

_ “Be safe, Merlin.” He whispered. _

 

_ “I will.”  _

 

_ \--- _

 

The morning came faster than Merlin thought it would. The night brought nothing but tears and prayers. He prayed to the gods for salvation, but here he is. Still in the dungeon awaiting his execution. Merlin curled himself up in the corner of his cell, wiping away the tears as they fell. He wasn’t crying for himself, but his mother. She was going to outlive her son. No mother should ever go through that. 

As the sunlight began to shine through the barred window, a pair of footsteps could be heard coming towards his cell. 

 

“Prisoner, come with us,” The guard said coldly, glaring down at him. It struck a nerve to Merlin, for he had known that guard, “now.”

 

Merlin got up, following the horde of guards to the courtyard. He remained stoic as he passed by the people that he knew and loved. Gwen was crying, as was Gaius. It broke Merlin’s heart seeing them in pain, but there was nothing he could do. 

  
Merlin was taken up the platform, looking around at all he faces he was familiar with. He wanted to cry out for them... For Arthur. But he didn't. It was hard for him to speak when in a few minutes he would be dead. Gone. The executioner took the rope and hung it around Merlin's neck. Gaius looked away. 

 

"Stop! Stop this!" A voice yelled, pushing their way up through the crowd. It was unmistakable. Arthur had come to save him, "You can't do this, father! Merlin hasn't done anything to betray Camelot." Arthur sneered, looking from Merlin to his father, who was watching from his castle in comfort. 

"You dare challenge me again, Arthur? Has this boy charmed you?" Uther asked, a glare forming. It warmed Merlin's heart seeing Arthur protect him, "He used magic. That goes against our laws."

"But he hasn't hurt anyone! If he wanted to hurt me or you, don't you think he would have done it already?" Arthur yelled out, looking around at the gathered masses. Everyone was sullen, afraid and confused why the son of their king would publicly challenge him. "Tell him, Merlin. Tell him that you wouldn't hurt anyone." Merlin looked around, afraid to speak at first, but slowly let it out.

"It's true. I have magic. I was born with it, actually." Whispering broke out between the people, "but I've only ever used it to protect Arthur and this kingdom. The king that Arthur will become and the kingdom Camelot will be is something I stand behind."

 

Uther raised his hand.

 

"If it is my destiny to die here for the sake of Albion, I will. One day, the ban on magic will be uplifted and we will all live in peace and har-"

 

The executioner  pulled lever and Merlin fell through the trapdoor. Arthur watched in compete horror as Merlin, no, his friend got murdered. Gwen cried out his name, sobbing into Morgana's shoulder. Everyone was silent. The only sound to be heard was the swaying of Merlin's lifeless body. 

 

Arthur let his tears fall.

 

\---

 

Arthur walked into Merlin's chambers and laughed at how messy it was. 

 

"I told him to use his cupboard... The idiot never listened..." Arthur let out softly, sadly. The young prince ran his fingers over the sheets of Merlin's bed, trying to imagine how Merlin could even sleep on such a hard bed. But he would probably just laugh in Arthur's face spouting out, "At least it's a bed." The thought of Merlin being here... Being alive brought Arthur happiness. But it quickly faded and once again he was distraught. 

 

As he sat there thinking of the morning's events, he remembered what Merlin told him last night. 

 

_ “There’s a letter in my cupboard of my room. I want you to give it to my mother." _

 

Arthur made his way to the cupboard, swinging the door open. Arthur wasn't surprised to find it empty based on the state of his room, but there laid two lone papers. It was perfectly rolled with a nice silk ribbon keeping it together. It was so simple, but so beautiful looking. Merlin always liked to give his mother the best.Even if it was a note concerning his demise. Arthur didn't open it. He just wouldn't.

 

The other paper, equally as elegant, was addressed to... Him. Arthur held back his overwhelming feelings once more and stuffed the notes into his shirt. He couldn't read it. Not yet. 

 

\---

Morgana tied a note to the foot of a crow, sending it off into the night.

 

"It's time." 

 


End file.
